Sticky Bug
by The Angel of Dreams - Aria
Summary: Please say I love you, and I will never forget it as I don't need anyone else but you. Kyo x Miku. One-shot / Song-shot. Based off the song Sticky Bug. Happy (early) White Day


_Tell me you love me, tell me you love me_

_As there is nothing else for me that I need_

_Hey, tell me you love me, I will never forget it_

_As I don't need anyone else but you_

* * *

The light of dawn came through the cracks of the curtain, the dim light shining on his face. He didn't want to wake from his peaceful slumber, but he knew he had to. Thankfully, today was special. Knowing that, he smiled and opened his eyes. Gaining enough energy, he rosed out of his comfortable bed. His brown hair was unkempt, and his blue pajamas were slightly disheveled. Nonetheless, he kept a happy face as he went and prepared for the day.

Today was White Day, and Kyo had already planned his day. After washing his face, he stripped from his pajamas and dressed himself into casual clothes. Then he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the girl he loves most. Before she could even speak once she answered the call, Kyo had beaten her to greeting each other.

"Good morning, Miku!" Kyo cheerfully greeted his girl.

"Good morning!" She happily responded back. Kyo smiled, and butterflies flew in his stomach. Every goodnight he has given her, he happily greeted her the next morning with "good morning" right after. He loves it.

"Miku, let's go out today, please," Kyo began to beg over the phone. He really wanted to spend the day with his loved one. As it was White Day, he has a gift for her.

"Haha, okay. Where do you want to go?" Miku asked kindly.

"I want to go to the fountain," Kyo answered seriously.

"Alright, I will be there in an hour. See you then!" and Miku hanged up. Kyo sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. Taking his jacket, the boy walked out of his apartment and went to go to the fountain.

It was the place where Kyo had first confessed to Miku. That day, Kyo had never felt so happy, and he will never forget the face Miku has given him. Her shocked expression when Kyo blurted out his confession. In his hands that day was a white teddy bear. That day he confessed was on March 14, which was also White Day. It was a day where boys give presents the color of white to the girls they admire. Kyo took it as a chance to confess his love to Miku, and now, the two were a couple.

A whole year had passed since then.

In his walk to the fountain, Kyo began to recall the fond memories of his relationship with Miku.

"_Tell me you love me," Kyo happily told his girlfriend of one month. _

"_Eh," Miku stared at him, slightly shocked by his words._

"_Tell me you love me," Kyo repeated himself, and then he pulled Miku into a warm bear hug._

"_Kyo," Miku embarrassingly muttered his name. "You idiot, of course I love you." Her face had grown warm and was turning to the color of a riped tomato._

"_Haha, you are cute when embarrassed," Kyo laughed. "After all, when you say those words, I will never forget it." Miku and Kyo remained there, holding each other in their embrace._

Kyo smiled as he recalled that memory. Miku was sometimes embarrassed when it came to admitting her feelings to the boy. He didn't mind at all. Waiting for the bus to arrive, Kyo continued to lament on his relationship.

"_Miku, keep talking," Kyo asked out of the blue. He and his girlfriend were sitting in his home, playing a video game. Miku stared at him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love your voice," Kyo simply answered. "I love every word you have said with your voice."_

_Miku began to blush and sigh. "Kyo, you're too cute," she murmured, although Kyo had heard her. He smiled._

"_Come on, Miku, I don't want to miss a single word. We must start recording," he told her cheerfully._

"_Kyo, you're weird," Miku told him, keeping her eyes away from her. She couldn't hide her blushing face, however._

Once the bus had arrived, Kyo sat at a seat near the front. Looking out at the window as the bus moved forward, Kyo stared at all the shops that went by. Kyo knew where he wanted to stop at first before reaching the park where the fountain is at. Smiling, he closed his eyes and dreamed off for a bit.

_After a nice summer date, Kyo and Miku had reached the latter's home. Stepping to the front steps of the little house, Kyo was ready to drop her off and bid their farewells. On that night, however, rather than usually leaving and bidding farewell just so he can see her the next day, Kyo stood there, staring at her face._

"_Kyo?" Miku questioned the boy. "Is there something on my face."_

"_I love your face," Kyo told the girl, a smile forming on his face._

"_Oh haha, thank you," Miku responded, growing slightly embarrassed._

"_I love your smiling face, as well as I love your embarrassed face," Kyo laughed._

'_Oh, Kyo! Stop embarrassing me now!" Miku had shouted, her face turning bright red. Nonetheless, she was still smiling from his sweet words._

"_I want to see every single expression you make, so I will catch all of it in my memory," Kyo proudly announced, his hand now on his chest for emphasis. Miku laughed at her boyfriend's behavior._

"_Alright, good luck getting every expression I make in your head," she smiled._

After boarding off the bus, Kyo walked for a bit until he found the store he hoped to see. Entering the jewelry shop, he began to search for the one item he felt Miku would love. Searching through every ring, bracelet, and necklace, his eyes finally fell on one particular necklace.

A simple, white necklace with the pendant shaped of a bird shined brightly as it hanged. Admiring the simple beauty, Kyo felt it would be a perfect White Day and one year anniversary gift for Miku. Taking it out, he went to the cashier and paid for it. As it was White Day, and the cashier felt that Kyo was a very generous man, he chose to give the boy a discount. Thanking the man happily, Kyo walked out of the store, his gift for Miku in his pocket.

"_Hey, Miku?" Kyo quietly called out to Miku._

"_Hmm, what is it?"_

_The two were alone in the park, sitting on a bench and staring at the lake ahead of them. Summer was coming to an end. The two were enjoying the last days of summer as the temperature cooled and the leaves of the trees began to change colors._

"_I hope we can stay together until we are both wrinkly," Kyo whispered. He felt that if he attempted to speak any louder, the peace that is lingering around them would break._

_Miku snuggled closer to him. "That would be nice," she softly said._

"_I'll surely love you until the day we die," Kyo continued. "Allow me to fulfill every single one of your dreams."_

"_Okay," Miku told him happily. "You know I love you, right?"_

"_Yeah," he answered. "And I love you too."_

Kyo continued walking until he had finally reached the park. Taking a few more steps, he reached the fountain, the same place where he had confessed his love to Miku a year before. Sitting on it, Kyo allowed himself to rest.

Now it was time to wait for his beloved. It would only take a few more minutes.

"_For every goodbye, I will see you again," Kyo told his girlfriend, who simply nodded. "And for every good night, I will say good morning to you the next day." Miku continued to listen to her trustworthy boyfriend. Kyo then went up to Miku, his brown orbs staring into her teal ones._

"_Allow me to stick by your side each and every day, even just for a little bit."_

_Miku stared at him, and then she smiled brightly. "Of course, I will let you stay by my side." Kyo hugged her unexpectedly after that, leaving the girl in shock. Kyo then snuggled into her chest._

"_I love your chest, Miku," Kyo began. "It's not too small, yet it's not too big. It's the ideal size, probably even perfect."_

"_Eh?" Color began to shine on the girl's cheeks. "No, Kyo, it's still lacking." She lightly told him._

"_No it isn't," Kyo protested. "It's perfect." Then he continued to snuggle into her chest._

"_If you say so," she smiled._

"Kyo!"

Finally, the voice of a cute girl rang in his ears. Miku has arrived. The girl ran towards Kyo, losing her breath every step she took. Once she finally stood right in front of her boyfriend, the girl paused to catch her breath.

"Sorry for being late," Miku stood up and told him, slowly regaining her lost breath.

"It's okay. I wasn't waiting long at all," Kyo told her with a smile. "Close your eyes, Miku."

"Eh, why?" Miku questioned the brunette.

"It's a secret," was all that came out of his mouth. Knowing she won't get an answer, Miku closed her eyes, curious to what Kyo will do. Taking the necklace out of his pocket, Kyo went behind the girl and placed it on her. She felt something cold on her neck but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Okay, open your eyes now," he commanded. Miku opened her eyes to the sight of the fountain, the place where Kyo had confessed to her a year ago. Looking down, Miku stopped a pendant of a white bird on her chest, tied to a chain that was hanging around her neck. Gasping, Miku smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Kyo!" Miku turned to hug him, and he happily returned it.

"Hey, I love you," Kyo whispered, and Miku nodded. "Well, I really love you."

"Haha, I know."

"I super love you."

"Ah, Kyo, you're being a bit weird now."

"Haha, I don't know how much I love you." The two burst into light giggles. Kyo was often strange like that, and Miku loved him for it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Miku," Kyo responded. "Happy White Day and Happy anniversary. Please let me be the sticky bug right by your side."

* * *

_Hey, tell me you love me, tell me you love me_

_I'm not being honest when I say "I don't need anything else"_

_Tell me you love me, and just as I hopefully thought_

_I really want every single part of you_

* * *

**A/N: This is my early White Day (and Pie Day :3) present for basically anyone who bothers to read this. Because I am going on vacation tomorrow morning, it was best to just upload this now and early rather than much later when I come home and have school to deal with. Anyways~ please enjoy~ read~ and review~**


End file.
